The purpose of this grant request is to help support an international conference entitled, "Adjuvant Therapy of Cancer," to be held March 2-5, 1977 at the University of Arizona College of Medicine in Tucson. This symposium is intended to review the major advances in adjuvant therapy, many of which are quite new. The format will include a combination of invited speakers, competitively submitted abstracts, and free communication sessions. Adjuvant therapy of Cancer is taken to include the uses of chemotherapy, immunotherapy, or heat, or various combinations of these modalities intended to eradicate micrometastases and, thus, serve as adjuncts to treatment of the primary cancer with surgery and/or radiotherapy. At least 200 clinicians are anticipated to be in attendance in addition to the invited participants. The proceedings will be published in book form within six months of the conference.